The Reason
by TruetobeBlue
Summary: Oneshot. Why would you go back to a place without a reason? When Rosalina asks Mario this exact question, the answer couldn't be more surprising. MarioxRosalina, please read and review.


"Why are you here?"

The red and blue clad plumber raised an eyebrow at the question forwarded to him by Princess Rosalina. The blonde haired space-goer was standing in her usual spot opposite Mario, wand in hand and a black Luma by her side. However, the latter was asleep, as were all the Lumas. The only two who were active were Rosalina and Mario.

"Have I come at the wrong time?"

Rosalina shrugged. "Not really...I guess. I've been awake for an hour anyway. I just don't appreciate you coming in when my family are trying to sleep. Your entrance isn't exactly the most quiet one."

Mario gave a small nod, "Ya can't blame me for that, those star launchers launch me so high up I have to land loudly...but sorry anyway."

Rosalina nodded and a silence passed, with neither of them moving.

"...So why are you here?"

"You've asked me that twice now without even saying hello. What gives?"

"Well..er...hello. Is that okay now?" Rosalina asked with sarcasm.

"It was perfectly fine. Hello."

"...So why are you here?

Mario fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Does it really matter?"

"Well yeah it kind of does. I mean, you've restored all the power to this ship and saved the world."

"Yeah...so?"

"So, it's just weird. You've been coming here out of the blue more and more often."

"I don't see a problem with that, is there one?"

"No...it's just I don't see **why**."

"Is the thought of me coming over to visit a friend so hard to grasp?"

Rosalina hesitated slightly. "...For me it is."

This threw Mario slightly. "What do you mean Rosalina?"

"...I've never been one to have a company unless there's a proper reason for it, like rescuing your special one. But now...you're just visiting for no reason at all. I'm just not used to it at all"

Mario smiled. "Well you're wrong about one thing."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a reason...a very big one."

Rosalina raised an eyebrow, causing her fringe to move slightly. "There is.?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Does it make it feel any better?"

"Er...yeah, I guess."

Mario nodded and smiled.

"So...um...what is the reason?" asked the blonde beauty.

"You just won't stop asking questions, will you?"

"So are you...you just did!"

"Only because you keep asking them!"

Rosalina merely sighed. "C'mon Mario, we're...friends, right?

"Of course we are. Another question."

Rosalina rolled her eyes but couldn't resist the smallest of smiles. "Oh be quiet...What I'm saying is since we're friends, you can tell me the reason, can't you? I mean you've told me some things I didn't know already, so what harm is there in telling me another?"

Mario smiled once again. "Perhaps I **should **tell ya...nah I don't think I will."

Rosalina almost did an anime fall there and then. "Now you're just being difficult."

Mario rolled his eyes. "How about you try and guess?"

"See? You're not being straight with me!"

"Would you prefer it if I was gay with you?"

"Mario!" Rosalina shouted while uncharacteristically pouting and crossing her arms. This made the subject of her pouting laugh slightly before he mimicked her stance and facial expression to the exact detail, even thrusting his chest out a bit to mimic her pouting.

Rosalina's eyes narrowed at the sight and she turned so that her back was to Mario. "Stop playing around will you? Just tell me what you want, please."

The cosmic princess then gasped as she felt two arms encircle her waist, with the hands of the arms each touching her stomach. The red shirt and white gloves all but confirmed what she already knew, they were the hands of Mario.

"W-what are you doing Mario?"

There was a pause before Mario answered. "I just want to see you smile Rosie."

Before Rosalina could give any sort of response onto why he was holding her like a lover or had called her "Rosie", Mario started tickling her stomach. Before she could stop herself, Rosalina dropped her wand and began laughing loud while her body convulsed to coincide with the laughing, She tried to pull away from Mario's hold, but every time she tried she would find her efforts stopped by another fit of laughter due to the tickling.

"Mario...please...stop." she gasped between fits of laughter.

Obeying her command, Mario stopped tickling her, apparently satisfied. "There we go, you sure look nice when you're smiling Rosie."

"Why did you tickle me? And is there any reason to why you called me Rosie?"

"Jeez, all these questions and reasons,you didn't come across as a broken record beforehand Rosie."

"But..."

"How about we switch roles? I'll ask the question this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you it's my turn to ask the questions. Now then, why are haven't you told me to let go?"

Rosalina gasped before looking town towards her stomach and seeing that, Mario's hands were still still wrapped around her as if they were lovers in some cheesy and overrated movie. The cosmic princess felt her face heat up and her legs become giddy. He had a point, why was she letting him hold as if she were his special one?

"Err...well I....um..." Rosalina uncharacteristically stuttered while feeling face become hotter.

_Do I....like it?"_

"You like me holding you like this, don't you Rosie?" Mario asked, as if reading her mind.

Rosie. That pet name again, why hadn't she told Mario off for using it? There was no way she was enjoying this! She was a princess of the cosmos, a near goddess compared to those of the mortal world. Him using a pet name was rude, disrespectful,mean...and it felt great.

Rosalina shook her head to clear her thoughts. "W-what gives you that impression? Y-you're the one enjoying this, not me!"

Mario chuckled from behind. "Oh really? Then why haven't you pulled away? You know you like it...Rosie." he added with such playful emphasis it almost made Rosalina melt right there.

"Well...err...."

"Okay." Mario cut in suddenly. "Maybe I'm being a bit harsh...tell you what. I'll give you the reason to why I'm here, then you have to answer any question I ask. If you do, I'll let you go, no questions asked, there have been more enough of them today as it is."

Rosalina silently nodded, waiting for the plumber to speak.

"Well..." he began almost teasingly, as if to add to the suspense. "You were right when you said I've done everything I need to here. But you were wrong when you said there was no reason to return. In fact, the reason I return is definitely more important to me than Power Stars could ever be."

"And what would that reason be?" Rosalina asked, almost whispering as she did so.

There was silence, before Mario finally spoke, although it was barely audible.

"That reason...is you."

Rosalina almost felt herself faint, along with a collection of other things. Her face was as red as a Speedy Comet and her legs were shaking wildly. She was glad that Mario was holding onto her, otherwise she may have looked silly and fell onto the turf. She was so shocked she couldn't utter a reply.

Not bothering to wait, Mario continued. "Yes, you. You beautiful, wise and kind princess. You've gone through so much, you've been alone for so long. Yet you continue to look after the cosmos better than anyone else could. Yes, I may have saved the day, but without you I wouldn't have had a chance. You are one in a million, Rosalina, your star shines brighter than any other in the universe. You are worth it. You are my reason."

Rosalina didn't even move. She just stood there, with her heart racing and her mind going into overdrive. It wasn't possible, was it?

_Am I...his special one?_

"Rosie, are you okay?"

Rosalina just nodded before whispering. "W-what is your question?"

"Oh that? I was just wondering whether or not you liked me holding you like this. So do you?"

Rosalina turned her head towards Mario. Her eyes were wet with tears of happiness and a small but beautiful smile was present on her lips. Her blush had faded slightly, but it was still visible enough to give the cosmic princess a face that could only be called one thing: cute.

She gave a small chuckle, and then answered:

"Yes. And you better not let go. Ever."

**The End**

–

**Just a little something I've cooked up while writing my main fics. As you can see, I like this couple. Will I use it in the future? I don't know, but I felt it was an appropriate couple to use for my first romance-based fic. I just hope you enjoyed it enough to call it a success. Please R&R, with any praise and criticism (no flames)are greatly appreciated.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
